tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures
Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring four eighth season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon and two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. It was released in the UK under the title All Aboard with the Steam Team '''with Two additional eighth season episodes. Description US On the Island of Sodor, two kinds of engines help keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly - steamies and diesels. But is the Island big enough for both? It's not always easy for these engines to put aside their differences and work together. See what happens when the diesels tease Thomas. Will Thomas come to their aid when they need this Really Useful steamie's help? And when Gordon develops some very loud squeaks and rattles, will Sir Topham Hatt retire him to the yard for good? That's what the diesels say! Get on board with the steamies and the diesels and see how they finally learn that, from brake pipe to buffer, all engines are more alike than not. UK 2004 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop new stories! Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. New to video/DVD, ''All Aboard with the Steam Team'', includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop stories! Meet the Steam Team in their adventures on the beautiful island of Sodor. '''All Aboard With The Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this DVD are: Episodes US # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree ** # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle ** UK # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree ** # Thomas and the Tuba * # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle * # Thomas and the Firework Display ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Learning Segments * Different Sounds * Getting There ** * Guess the Engine - Emily * Surprise Destination * * Guess the Engine - Thomas, Toby and Henry * * What Makes Each Sound * (* UK Only) (** US Only) Songs # Sounds # Engine Rollcall Bonus Features US * Steamie Stumpers Quiz * Sodor Sounds * Steamie or Diesel? * Friends Facts * Sneaks Peeks UK *Know Your Engine Quiz (DVD only) * Day Out with Thomas Promo (VHS only despite being described on DVDs) Trivia * This is the first Thomas & Friends DVD and VHS release to contain New Series episodes. Because of that, it is also the first VHS/DVD release to have Learning Segments and the New Series music. * The image for Thomas to the Rescue in the episode selection menu uses the image on the cover. * The UK DVD features an advertisement for other UK Thomas and Friends videos and DVDs. *In the UK DVD, Additional footage from It's Only Snow, Harold and the Flying Horse and Salty's Stormy Tale are featured in the Know Your Engines quiz. * Despite it saying on the rear sleeve, some UK DVD releases do not include the Day out with Thomas preview. * Some 2004 UK releases start up with the ABC for Kids ident and trailer. Goofs * When the narrator says "oiled Diesel" the subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue say "'b'oiled D'ei'sel." * In the "Steamie or Diesel" game, Spencer is called a Diesel and Spencer says he has a horn instead of a whistle. * In the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the UK DVD, The subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue call 'Arry "Harry." * During the "Surprise Destination" learning segment in the UK DVD, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * On the US trailer, clips from Classic Series episodes are used, but this release only has New Series episodes. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset US * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! DVD VHS/DVD 2-Pack * Action Pack Gallery File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|Prototype VHS cover File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover2.jpg|VHS cover File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandOtherThomasAdventuresbackcover.png|DVD back cover and spine Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video